Morgue Moments
by FanFicCrazy16
Summary: A collection of stories focusing on interesting events of our favorite BPD crew, many taking place in the morgue but some settings elsewhere, too. Enjoy! :
1. Jane Falls Asleep

"Morgue Moments"

_**My first Rizzoli and Isles Fanfic. Just a short little one-shot inspired by a JaneRizzoli tweet. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading. It really means a lot to me. :)**_

_**Please review. **_

_Oh Jane, I wish you could see how content you look, _thought Maura as she gazed upon her sleeping friend with a smile on her face.

As she was leaving to finish up some paperwork in her office, she came to a sudden halt when she heard snickering across the room. Turning around, Maura found Frost, Frankie, and Korsak standing in the entryway to the morgue. Korsak doubled over in laughter as Frost and Frankie each grabbed their camera phones out of their pockets.

Frowning, Maura asked, "What's wrong? Is there another case?"

"Um… Dr. Isles, why is Jane on your autopsy table?" replied Frost, his face burning up with anticipation for an answer.

The sight of tough Detective Jane Rizzoli sleeping angelically on the autopsy table, with a sheet gently tucked around her body up to her neck, was just too much for the three guys.

"I cannot believe you all think this is humorous, she just finished a tiresome case. She needs her sleep. In case you didn't know, it is highly recommended for the average adult to receive between seven and eight hours of sleep per night, and Jane's hardly gotten that much in the past three days. Now out, before you wake her!" Maura tapped her foot, hands placed on her slender hips, fuming at the display of immaturity shown by the three men.

"Aww, c'mon Maur, we're only having fun. At least let us take a picture," begged Frankie.

Korsak cut in, "Besides, Jane's a heavy sleeper, we won't wake her. Heck, a bomb could go off in the next room and she would still be sound asleep!"

Maura hesitated, thinking about what she should do. On the one hand, Jane needed to rest in peace and quiet, and the only way to get rid of the guys was to allow them to snap a picture. On the other side of things was the fact that Jane could get very upset if she found out about the photo.

The forensic pathologist pursed her lips, and as she came to the end of her mental debate, she replied, "Fine. Take a couple of pictures, but don't you dare use them against Jane to embarrass or blackmail her. And I had nothing to do with this."

"Scout's honor," said Frost, wearing an impish grin. If only Maura understood sarcasm…

After Maura left the morgue, Frost started snapping as many pictures of Jane as he could. Frankie followed suit, making sure to quickly send an image to Tommy and each of the Rizzoli parents. Korsak squealed like a little girl as he only knew what Jane's reaction would be in the morning.

But for right now, the courageous detective had no idea of the photographic horrors that were sure to be posted around the station the following morning.

_**I was thinking I might incorporate this into a little collection of one-shots based on short events that take place in the morgue or around the Boston PD. Would that be interesting? Please let me know what you all think. :) **_

_**Thanks!**_


	2. Street Hockey Practice

**Hi, everyone! I just wanted to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, and alerted this story. I can't even begin to explain the happiness I feel from all of the support I'm getting from you guys. I guess the best way to describe my excitement would be a little kid, hopped up on candy, walking into a toy store for the first time… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Oh, and I know that rearranging an entire morgue is not entirely possible, but it's fiction…**

**"Morgue Moments: Street Hockey"**

"Jane, over here!" shouted Frost.

In preparation for the annual street hockey game against the Boston Fire Department, the BPD decided to start practice earlier than usual. For Jane, Frost, Korsak, and Frankie, that meant finding the perfect place to hold passing drills.

"Ahh, c'mon Frost, get your head in the game," said an over-competitive Jane. _If he begs me to pass him the ball, you would think that he'd be able to receive it. Geez, he can't even hold the hockey stick correctly… _she thought.

As Frankie intercepted the ball and prepared a pass to Korsak, Dr. Maura Isles burst into the room.

"What in the world happened to my morgue?"

"Morning, Dr. Isles," replied Frost, his face burning red from the unexpected surprise.

"Well, uh, you see… there was nowhere else to practice," said Frankie. "We were sorta kicked out of the halls earlier this morning."

Maura assessed her transformed morgue with one sweep of her eyes. All of her supplies were either moved on top of the counters or shoved inside of the cabinets and drawers.

"If it makes you feel any better, we moved the autopsy tables and anything large into the freezer or storage. You know, to avoid any risk of damage," supplied Korsak.

Maura just stood there, fuming, in her irritated pose. "And you all thought I'd never find out about this?"

"Seriously, Maura, it's no big deal. Besides, we thought you were supposed to be away at a forensic pathology conference," said Jane.

"Well, I came back early. Now put my morgue back to the way it was!"

Stilettos clicking, the doc strode into her office in that passive-aggressive way of hers, and only then did the four intruders share a look of disappointment.

Sighing, Jane said, "C'mon guys, we better straighten up."

It was now 10:00 p.m. and Jane sat at her desk filling out paperwork. Since having gotten busted for the earlier incident, no one had seen Maura Isles anywhere throughout the station.

When Jane went to apologize, Maura's morgue assistant notified her that the medical examiner had left a few hours early. _This can't be good. I hope she's not too pissed, _thought the homicide detective.

Sighing, Jane packed up her things, shut down the computer on her desk, and exited the Boston police station to be welcomed by the crisp night air. She climbed in behind the steering wheel of her Ford, started the engine, and drove home to her disorganized apartment.

As Jane was pouring a batch of steaming coffee into her favorite mug, she heard a light knock on the door. She fixed her pajamas, as it was one of her rare days off from work, and checked to see who her visitor was through the miniscule peephole.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she unlocked her door and invited her guest in, who immediately flopped down on the couch, dropping a few bags on the floor.

"Really, Jane? It's already 11 a.m. and you're still in your pajamas…"

"It's my day off, as you know. I insist on wearing whatever I want to wear. Anyway, how about some coffee, Maur?"

"No thank you," replied Maura. Feverishly, she began poking around in her bags.

"What did you bring?" asked Jane.

It was moments like these that both Jane and Maura loved. Whenever they fought, both knew that they would eventually forgive the other and make up.

"Well, to be honest, I think I was a little harsh on you all yesterday. Despite you guys rearranging my morgue and using it as a sports arena, I know how important your rivalry is with the fire department and the fact that you need to cream them in street hockey. Also, I was pretty impressed with how you guys put everything back in its place, and the time it took to fix the morgue was remarkably short. So I decided to go shopping this morning…"

As Jane took a seat next to her best friend, Maura started pulling items out of the bags. She had all kinds of hockey equipment, including a street hockey manual and lesson videos for Frost.

"Wow, Maura, this is great! Thank you," said an ecstatic Jane, arms encircling Maura's waist in a friendly embrace.

"No problem, Jane. I figured some new equipment would be nice, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Never play street hockey in my morgue again," declared Maura, trying to keep a straight face. Both women burst out in laughter, the rift between them repaired.

**Once again, thank you for reading. I'll be posting more _morgue moments _as ideas pop into my head. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know, I highly consider suggestions and ideas. Sometime soon I will post a one-shot about Jane's reaction to the photo from the first chapter in one of the upcoming chapters, I just want to make sure the writing quality of that is the best I can make it (if anyone has a certain reaction in mind that they want to see, let me know and I'll take it into consideration).**

**Thank you!**

**~FanFicCrazy16**


	3. Revenge

**Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/ or favorited "Morgue Moments". As promised, here's Jane's reaction to the events of Chapter One. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**/ / / / /**

**Revenge**

It had been two weeks since Jane had woken up on Maura's autopsy table after falling asleep at the end of a long, gruesome case. The following morning she had entered the station to see flyers of herself angelically sleeping. Immediately, she knew she would set out for revenge, and that it had to have been one of the guys who took the picture. Upon taking a closer look at one of the papers, scribbled on the back were the words: _Dear Jane, not so tough now, huh? Love Frankie, Frost, and Korsak_.

Embarrassed, she had stormed into the homicide department and flopped down at her desk. She had seen the laughs and smirks as she passed her fellow colleagues through the halls of the Boston Police Department.

"Hey Jane, how's it goin'?" asked Frankie, obviously forcing back his laughter at her furious expression.

Frost added, "I didn't know you could look so innocent and unguarded."

Korsak just stood at the back of the group, chuckling at the interaction before him.

"Seriously, you guys are pathetic. I had just finished a case, and it's not like I knew Maura would tuck me in or anything… wait, where was Maura at the time?"

"Let's just say the doc lacks a basic understanding of sarcasm…" said Frost.

Fuming, Jane didn't know what else to say. While the flyers were embarrassing, she couldn't help but feel shocked at the three men. If the joke would've been kept private, no problem, but to make it public? At the station especially… They all knew how hard she worked every single day just to prove that she could be a better homicide detective than any male. _I can't believe this,_ thought Jane. Never had their practical jokes gone so far.

"Well, as you all know I'm a firm believer in fighting fire with fire. You'll never see my revenge coming, and when it hits, you will never want to show your face anywhere near this station again." With that, Jane stomped out the door, heading to the morgue. The detective had a plan and it required Maura's help…

/ / / / /

After much time arguing, Maura finally convinced Jane to include the help of Angela Rizzoli in plotting their revenge.

When the two best friends ordered their lunch in the BPD's little cafeteria, Mrs. Rizzoli sat across the table to chat.

"Hey honey, hi Maura."

"Hello Angela, it's wonderful to see you," replied Maura.

"Hey, Ma. So, Maura and I were kinda wonderin' about somethin'. But no matter if your decision is to help us or not, you can't tell anyone else."

Concern flashed across Angela's face before she answered her daughter. "Okay, well what's up?"

"I'm sure you've seen the flyers around… that was the guys' idea. And obviously, they aren't getting away with it, so Maura and I came up with a plot for revenge. We could use your help."

After Angela Rizzoli offered her services and the three women discussed the details of the plan, they departed in anticipation for the day everything would be set in motion.

/ / / / /

**(Present Day)**

The Homicide Unit was eerily quiet and work was slow, so Frost and Korsak decided to head down to the cafeteria for some coffee. Upon entering, they saw Frankie arguing with his mother.

"Gee, Frankie. Why don't you just apologize to Jane? You haven't talked to your sister in almost two weeks!"

"Oh c'mon Ma, it was only a joke! Besides, she's pulled pranks on me before, too," said a defiant Frankie.

"Well, could you at least smooth things over with Maura? At least try. If you're going to make detective, you have to be able to work with her," Angela pointed out. "Look, I even baked some goodies, why don't you take them to her as a little gift. And while you're at it, I think you should take Frost and Korsak with you."

Frankie glanced over his shoulder, noticing their presence for the first time. "What do you guys think?"

"I do feel kinda bad with how Dr. Isles got dragged into all of this. Maybe we should go say sorry," suggested a guilty Korsak.

Nodding, Frankie led the way down to the morgue, Frost and Korsak following closely behind.

/ / / / /

Maura looked up as she heard a knock on the door of her office.

"Come in."

"Hey Maura," said a nervous Frankie. The doctor took in the guilty-looking posse and feigned curiosity as to why they were in her office.

"What have you got?" Maura asked, directing her gaze to the Tupperware container Frankie was holding.

"We feel bad about going behind your back and embarrassing Jane, so we've come to apologize. We brought you cookies…" said Frost with a sincere look on his face. Korsak nodded his agreement.

"Ma made them. You'll never taste anything better," Frankie added.

Maura smiled at them. "Well, that's very kind of you all. Apology accepted."

Just as the three men were about to say their goodbyes, Maura 's phone started to ring.

"One sec," said Maura, holding up a finger. "Dr. Maura Isles speaking… yes, I'm in my office right now… no, it's not a problem… I can do it now… thank you… good day." She hung up the receiver and cast a sympathetic look toward the guys. "I'm sorry to ask, but could I borrow you all for a second?"

"Sure, Maura, what do ya need?" asked Frankie.

"The commissioner called and asked if I could get him the results of an autopsy by the time I leave tonight. I was originally going to do it tomorrow, but I told him I could do it now. Since my assistant isn't here I was wondering if you guys could lift the body out. Locker #5."

"No problem Dr. Isles," said Korsak, glad to be able to help a friend.

As the men walked over to the locker, Maura glanced out the morgue window. Angela Rizzoli gave her a thumbs up to let her know the video camera was rolling. Smiling, Maura trained her attention back onto the guys.

Once Frankie, Frost, and Korsak set the gurney on the ground, the deceased body came to life, sheet flying off.

Both the body and Maura each let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"IT'S EFFIN' ALIVE!" shouted Frankie, running to the opposite side of the morgue. He dove behind a table holding autopsy equipment.

Frost turned as white as the sheet and ran to the sink, heaving up his lunch in fright.

Korsak let out a gruff high-pitched squeal of his own but was too freaked out to move. It took a moment for him to realize that it wasn't a dead body, but Jane sitting up, laughing her guts out at the different reactions. "What the—Jane?"

"Ah, Maura, we did it!" Jane climbed off of the gurney to go give her accomplice a high-five. Both collapsed in laughter as Frankie came out of his hiding spot.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Uh… Frankie, you kinda have… a stain… on your pants…" choked out Jane.

Everyone turned to look at a blushing Frankie who was too embarrassed to yell at the girls. Even Korsak couldn't help but grin at how scared the young officer was.

Recovering his breath from losing his lunch, Frost glared at Jane and Maura. Never had he been so humiliated and angry. "What was that for! I thought you needed to do an autopsy for the commissioner! "

At that moment, Angela Rizzoli strutted into the morgue, holding up her video camera so the three men knew the prank was recorded. "I was the 'commissioner'."

The three women burst out in another fit of laughter as the guys became speechless, appalled at the thought of Mrs. Rizzoli being in on such a plan.

Having finally found his voice, Korsak sheepishly asked, "That wasn't actually recorded, right?"

Jane wickedly grinned. "Oh no, it was definitely recorded. Say hello to the next YouTube sensation…"

Frankie and Frost groaned and were about to protest when Korsak asked, "What's YouTube?"

Chuckling, Jane and Maura left the morgue, thrilled with how everything turned out. The reactions were far better than expected.

_That will teach them not to mess with me or take advantage of Maura_, thought Jane.

/ / / / /

**As always, thank you for reading! More "Morgue Moments" to come. :)**

**~FanFicCrazy16**


	4. How About Italian, Jane?

**Hi, I'm still alive! My apologies for my super long absence and update gap. I thank those of you still following this story, it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this next little segment!**

**~FanFicCrazy16**

Morgue Moments: How About Italian, Jane?

Jane and Maura stood across from each other, the autopsy table and the cadaver of Trevor Johnson between them. Maura weighed the organs one by one. The man was the fourth victim in a string of recent killings, but luckily, the killer had become sloppy and was caught a few hours after Johnson's demise.

Jane winced as Maura took out the stomach. Examination of the stomach contents was the detective's hardest part of the autopsy, yet she would never admit to anyone that she felt squeamish.

"Well, this is interesting…" said Maura.

"What is it?" asked Jane, taking a small step closer.

"His last meal was Italian. I believe I see some type of pasta, garlic bread, and a salad."

"Really, Maura? Geez, you are weird. How is that interesting?"

"It's like a little puzzle, and it's fascinating as to what some people eat, Jane."

"Stomach contents are disgusting and they smell bad…" Adding to her point, Jane's nose was scrunched up.

"Anyways, the autopsy should be done fairly soon. Most likely in thirty minutes or so. Are we still on for lunch? It'd be kind of late, so if you don't want to eat now we could always go out for dinner instead," Maura explained.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving. We're definitely still on for lunch."

Maura smiled. "Good."

The chief medical examiner made her final observations, closed up Mr. Johnson, and shrugged out of her protective gear.

Twenty minutes later, the women exited the station side by side and hopped into Maura's Lexus.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" asked Jane.

"Ever since the autopsy, I've really been craving Italian. How does that sound?"

Jane Rizzoli shook her head. "I know I said I could eat anything right now, but I think I'll be staying away from Italian for the next week or so."

The women both laughed, agreeing to a local Mexican restaurant instead.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this drabble. **

**How did you all like the premiere of season three? I thought the dialogue and acting was fantastic.**

**I'm starting to have trouble thinking of events that could take place either in the morgue or elsewhere in the police station. I've been working on an idea suggested in the review area from tenaji about Angela getting lost while looking for Jane. Any other suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Givenchy and Style

**Thank you for all the story alerts, views, and reviews! Your support has been wonderful, and it means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, although it takes place in the homicide unit, not the morgue.**

Stiletto heels clicked down the hallway in a steady rhythm, the Givenchy dress-clad professional oblivious to all of the drooling policemen. It was a wonder to the men how she ended up choosing forensic pathology at BPD over a career of modeling on a Paris runway. Her beauty could silence any room.

The clicking stopped as the honey blonde woman halted outside of the homicide unit. Clutching a manila folder tightly in her left hand, she shook her hair back and smoothed down the front of her dress. Maura Isles had to look her best, especially in front of her favorite detectives.

"Whoa, Doc, lookin' smokin' as always!" called out Korsak as the medical examiner entered the room. "You wearin' Givenchy?"

"Why thank you, Korsak, I'm flattered. And yes, it is," Maura smiled at the older man.

"OH MY GOSH, KORSAK! Really? Givenchy? I mean, come on, how in the world would you know that?" Jane questioned her colleague, appalled at this knowledge of his. "I'm with her practically all the time, and I haven't got a single clue as to what designer made what dress."

Frost snickered while Frankie decided to make things more interesting. Ever since the revengeful incident in the morgue, Frankie made sure to go out of his way to rile Jane up. In his mind it was rightfully so. The posted video on YouTube had thousands of hits, half of the views most likely from the BPD staff themselves.

"Well, Jane _Clementine _Rizzoli, you shouldn't be one to judge. Look at your own clothes."

"Really, Frankie? Really? What's that supposed to mean?" Jane's voice rose with each word, her temper growing out of control fast.

"I'm sayin' your style stinks, if you can even call it style," Frankie responded.

"Actually, style refers to an appearance or prevailing fashion in dress, looks, and so forth. Jane does have style, even though it usually is dull in that it consists of suits and sweats," Maura corrected.

"Gee, thanks, Maur. That sure helps me out," Jane responded sourly. After all, sarcasm was her favorite form of flattery. It was just too bad that most of it went over the doctor's head, although, in Jane's opinion, she was slowly learning.

Frankie, never one to let go of an opportunity to jab at his sister's nerves nowadays, resumed the argument at hand. "I just don't see why you're giving Korsak here a hard time when you clearly have no right."

Jane crossed her arms as her left foot tapped rapidly in anger. "You really wanna go there, Frankie?"

Frankie, emotions consuming him, stepped up to his sibling and glared at her. "Bring. It. On."

Unfortunately for Frankie, Jane had recently solved a homicide earlier that day that had left her sleepless for many nights. A man had gone on a rampage after getting a divorce from his wife, in turn killing his spouse and his four and seven-year-old children. It had taken days to track the suspect down, and it had drained Jane both emotionally and physically. Now she wasn't thinking straight and had no hesitation reacting with irrational behavior.

"Please, you two, don't fight. I'll drive you home, Jane, let's-"

Maura was cut off as the siblings launched at each other, a serious physical brawl at its best. Frost and Korsak fought to separate the two but gave up as their attempts were useless.

"Rizzoli and Rizzoli! Break it up! NOW!"

It was only when Cavanaugh emerged from his office to see what the racket was all about that Jane and Frankie halted.

**So, what did you all think? I've been considering making the next chapter a continuation of this one, just a sweet little moment between Jane and Maura. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Not Okay

**Hello, fellow fanfiction readers and writers! This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, except it's mostly Rizzles. :)**

**Just a warning: as you're reading this, nothing romantic happens, Jane and Maura still have a BFF relationship.**

**I hope you all enjoy this "morgue moment"!**

"C'mon Frankie, we've gotta getcha cleaned up," Frost said to a sullen Frankie, helping him up. Frankie couldn't help but wince at the pain. His shoulder and cheek took the worst of Jane's ferocity.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Frost. I don't need ya to help me walk. I'm not crippled..." the younger Rizzoli spat out, trying to preserve any dignity he had left. He had to keep up as strong an appearance as possible in front of his sister.

"Hey, Doc, I'm gonna go help the guys. I'm assuming you're helping Jane?" Korsak inquired.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her. Go check on Frankie, it seems as if he took the worst of it," Maura replied, waving the senior detective away. Turning back to her best friend, she said, "Come on, Sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

"First of all, don't call me 'Sweetie' around here. And secondly, I don't need your help, I'm fine," Jane snapped. Upon seeing a flash of hurt cross the medical examiner's face, she thought over her words. "I'm sorry, Maur, I know you're just trying to help. But seriously, I'm fine."

"Yet your bloody nose says the opposite," Maura pointed out. "We're going down to my office so I can check over your injuries. Whether you like it or not, I might add."

Knowing that arguing against the doctor's orders would be a futile attempt, Jane simply grumbled.

"Fine, but I am not sitting on the dead man's table. You and your assistant lifting me onto there when I fell asleep that one night was bad enough."

As Jane stood up off the ground, she quickly wrapped an arm around her upper body. Apparently Frankie had caused some damage with his punch to her stomach and knee to the left side of her chest. She would never admit it to Maura, but she hurt. _A lot._

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Maur, let's just take care of the nosebleed," the detective responded. Never would she let others see her as weak around the primarily male-dominant station.

As the women reached Maura's office, the pathologist spoke up.

"I know you like your privacy, so I'll close all of the blinds and lock the door. Why don't you take a seat on the couch. Oh, and grab some Kleenex, too. I'd rather not have any bloodstains on the furniture."

"Yeah, yeah." Jane gingerly sat down after making sure that Maura wasn't watching. The pain in her upper body would dissipate in a few days, why should she worry her best friend over something so insignificant?

"Alright, so how's the nosebleed?" Maura asked with concern when she finished closing all of the blinds around her office.

"I'm not really sure," came the muffled response from Jane, holding a wad of Kleenex against her nose.

Slipping on a pair of gloves, Maura pulled a chair up next to the couch.

"Just relax, I'm going to take a look... It's still bleeding, although not as heavily as earlier." Maura handed Jane some fresh Kleenex. "I want you to lay down, I'm guessing you feel a little dizzy by now."

"Wow, did Maura Isles just _guess_? Is it National Guessing Day again?" the detective teased.

"Jane, please. I'm highly concerned about your well being. I'm stressing out a little bit. After all, I haven't had a living patient since that guy was brought into the morgue," Maura pouted.

Jane chuckled and patted Maura on the shoulder before laying down. Forgetting about her other injuries, she sucked in a shaky breath at her sudden movement.

"Jane, what hurts? Talk to me, please. Where else are you injured?" Maura was becoming frantic as Jane stayed silent.

"Maur..."

"Tell me. _Now_. Please."

Jane felt guilty as she watched Maura's anxiety level increase. She couldn't let her misery last any longer.

"I think Frankie got in a few good punches and kicks at my upper body while tackling each other on the floor..."

"Oh my gosh, Jane, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing, Maur, the pain won't last long. Don't worry about it," Jane replied sheepishly. "I've had worse."

Maura Isles sat in silence, thinking. She knew she had to be in control of the situation at hand.

"Take off your shirt."

"Wait, _what_? N-no, no way..." Jane stammered.

"Detective Rizzoli, we either do this right here, right now, or I'm taking you to the ER. You need to have your injuries inspected. Besides, you always downplay your symptoms and I need to be sure that you're okay."

Jane knew that when Maura called her by her professional title that she meant business. Sighing in defeat, Jane slowly started taking off her shirt but then suddenly stopped.

"I can't, Maur..."

"Come on, Jane, I'm a doctor. I see human bodies every single day, I look at things in a clinical aspect. Now is definitely not the time to be shy."

"No, I mean that it hurts too much when I try to take my shirt off..."

Worry filled Maura's facial features. Jane never admitted something hurt unless it was a serious injury.

"Here, let me help you."

Together the women were able to remove Jane's top. Upon removal, Maura immediately spotted the dark purple bruise partly showing around her friend's cami.

Gasping, Maura said, "I'm taking you to the hospital right now, you'll need a higher level of medical treatment than I can provide here."

Too tired to argue, Jane simply agreed.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night when Jane was finally cleared to go home. Maura helped her out to the hospital parking lot. It turned out after having both a chest x-ray and abdominal CT that Jane had four bruised ribs and a nasty bruise on her stomach. Even through the pain medication the doctors had convinced her to take, she could feel the pain and tenderness throughout her body with each step.<p>

"We're almost to my car, Jane. Hang in there," Maura encouraged.

"Hey, Maur... thank you for helping me out tonight. I know I'm stubborn and a horrible patient, but what you did, sticking with me through the entire night, that meant a lot to me."

"It was my pleasure, you know I would never leave you. Now I can tell that medication is about to knock you out, so why don't we take you home..."

"Sounds great," Jane said, ready to succumb to sleep.

**As always, thank you for reading! :)**


	7. Oh, Maura

**Hello to all! Sadly, I cannot sleep this early Tuesday Wisconsin morning at about 2 AM. On the bright side, I've decided to post a new chapter I just wrote. Yay, insomnia...**

**So I'm not really sure what you all will think of this chapter... I'm not even sure what I think of it. All I know is that I'm having writer's doubts...**

**I hope some of you will enjoy this. Thank you all for reading! **

**Oh, and happy Rizzoli and Isles Tuesday for those of us watching the new episode tonight! Who's all wearing their R&I shirts?**

Morgue Moments Ch. 7: Oh, Maura

"TANNER JOHNSON! Boston Police Department! FREEZE!" Frost yelled out as their suspect climbed out a side window of his house only to bolt over a fence.

"Let's go!" Jane commanded while taking the lead, Frost behind her while Korsak processed the house, warrant in hand.

Johnson had speed and unfortunately was faster than the detectives. The distance between the two parties lengthened, causing Jane to curse out her frustrations.

Frost, a man of speed more than endurance, couldn't help but slow down from fatigue during the long distance chase. Jane charged ahead, luckily having endurance as her strong suit.

Recognizing her surroundings as one of the local high schools, Jane realized that the perpetrator could very easily shake her off his tail. The grounds of the high school were immense, providing any number of hiding spots or escape routes.

_Aha! _Jane thought, a sly grin on her lips as she focused on Tanner Johnson. Apparently, he too was built for speed and not endurance. A final surge of adrenaline seized the detective as she closed the distance, tackling Johnson to the turf of the football field...

* * *

><p>"Whoo, Janie, what a tackle!" praised Korsak. He had arrived at the high school just as Jane knocked down Johnson, and he couldn't help but feel proud at his fellow detective for what he would say was her best tackle while ever on the job.<p>

"Yeah, seriously, Jane. How were you even able to keep up with him?" Frost added, clapping her on the back for her accomplishment. They were in the lobby of the Boston Police Department and received congratulations from fellow officers as they made their way up to the homicide unit. Tanner Johnson was wanted for six murders, and with all of the evidence stacked against him, all they had had to do was bring him in.

"Hey, guys, thanks. I think that I should probably head down to see Maur right now, though. We were supposed to go out to dinner at 6:00, but obviously that has changed..." Jane said with a slight frown.

"No problem, Frost and I can handle a majority of the paperwork. Go apologize to the Doc," Korsak responded.

Jane turned around and made her way back to the elevators. When she became impatient with waiting, she decided to head down the stairs two at a time. She was still high from the chase.

The morgue was dark when Jane arrived down there. She frowned; Maura should still be working. The medical examiner always waited around for Jane before leaving.

Just as the detective was about to head back upstairs, she spotted the light creeping out from under the door to Maura's office.

Chuckling to herself, Jane thought, _And that is what happens when I haven't slept in two days because of a case. Get your head in the game, Rizzoli! I've gotta have some sense of logic left..._

"Come in," Maura called out when a sharp knock sounded at her office door. "Ah, Jane, there you are."

Jane's gaze settled on Maura, taking in her wide grin and sparkling eyes. The doctor was practically glowing with excitement; she was still hoping they could do dinner, even though it was past 9:30.

However, Maura's welcome only lasted so long before her features became angry. Jane cringed as she realized that her best friend was upset about her being late after all.

"Look, Maur, I'm sorry. You know sometimes our jobs make us late or have to push back our pla-"

"That's what you think this is about?" Maura snapped. "We have a _crisis_ here, Jane, and you think I'm upset about heading out to dinner a little late?"

"Wait... what?" Jane asked, befuddled as to what Googlemouth was trying to say.

"Your _clothes_, Jane. _Your clothes!"_

"So? Oh, I see what you mean... it's only a little dirt..."

Jane's heart fell as she saw how disappointed Maura was for not being taken seriously.

"Maur, please don't feel upset. I'm sorry, really, but it's not like I have a spare change of clothes or anything else to wear. How about we run to my place before dinner so I can change into a clean suit..."

Maura slowly stood up and walked over to Jane, leaving about two feet of space between them.

Her voice was low but trembling with frustration as she said, "That is absolutely not just a _'little dirt'_. Your pant cuffs are muddy, your jacket is completely wrinkled... your beautiful blouse has a giant grass stain, your hair contains leaves, and I can no longer smell the scent of your lavender shampoo and body wash."

The petite honey-blonde was shaking terribly by the end of her tirade, the abuse of her best friend's clothing driving her over the edge. She started mumbling to herself under her breath. It was fashion homicide!

The tough detective just stood there, unsure of her next move. Was it possible that maybe, just maybe she felt a twinge of fear toward her BFF?

"Okay. Here's what is going to happen," Maura said after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I have an emergency change of clothes... it should fit."

"WHAT?"

"Jane Rizzoli, don't you dare argue with me! I'm saving us both from embarrassment. Now wait a minute..."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest, sulking. This was _so _not fair.

"Catch," Maura said. "I'll set the matching heels on my desk here. I'm going to give you some privacy to change, I'll be back in ten minutes. Have fun!"

Jane groaned as Maura left her office with a smirk.

Slowly the detective slid off her pantsuit and blouse, in turn tossing them in a pile on Maura's couch. She turned back to Maura's emergency outfit, eying it with obvious distaste. It happened to be a Gucci dress, no doubt costing at least $1,500.

_You have gotta be kidding me! The one day she wears a blouse and designer jeans, but won't wear the dress herself and forces it on me... figures. Probably thinks she can still influence my fashion choices, _thought Jane.

Squeezing herself into the dress, the raven-haired beauty stumbled in the six-inch heels over to the mirror. She was absolutely awed at the reflection staring back at her. Was it really her, this pretty, stunning woman? Or was it all an illusion?

A gentle knock at the door pulled Jane out of her thoughts.

"Jane, I'm coming in..."

When Maura laid her eyes upon the detective, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You okay there, Maur? You look pale..."

"Uh... um... I'm f-fine..."

"Are you sure? We can always reschedule dinner if you're feeling ill."

"No, please. I'm fine... it's just that, well, you look very sexy in that dress, those heels..."

Jane let out a laugh. "Well then, let's go. The less time I spend in this outfit, the better."

Pulling the last of the twigs and leaves out of her unruly hair, she motioned for Maura to get a move on. Maura gulped down her nerves and complied.

As the two stunning women made their way out of the station, officers stared, mouths agape. Some were doing so because of the sheer beauty before them, and on the other hand, some were in shock to see the macho Detective Rizzoli looking like a model strutting down a Paris runway. Jane couldn't help but blush as she felt the numerous stares.

_Oh, Maura, you're gonna kill me with your quirks... That is, if I don't kill you first..._

**Thank you for reading and for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews! Your support means a lot to me.**

**As far as R&I tonight, I really hope that Jane finds out why Casey acted the way he did toward her... (If he's in the episode!)**

**~FanFicCrazy16**


	8. Lost

**AN: Although this is very short and not the most interesting chapter, it serves as a segway into the direction I want to take these one-shots. I apologize for the _extremely long_ time it has been since I've updated. Hopefully, there will be more frequent updates with Season 5 about to start. It'll be interesting to see what Jan Nash will do as showrunner. Thanks for reading!**

Morgue Moments: Lost

Angela Rizzoli huffed in frustration as she yet again stood in front of a door that did not say _Boston Homicide Unit._ Truly aggravated, she turned around to retrace her steps back to the stairwell she had come from.

_Stupid layout… Who was the architect anyway? _she thought. The station had an interesting floor design, especially since building repairs were taking place in one of the hallways. A pipe in the men's restroom burst, leading to a giant mess of a flooded room and hallway as well as damaged lighting. It would take the plumbers, electricians, and building inspector a minimum of two weeks to have everything working as good as new.

As a result, unbeknownst to Angela, it was impossible for her to access the homicide unit without going to another floor, walking across a hallway to the other end of the building, and taking another flight of stairs back to the floor she was currently on.

She was on a mission to find Jane. It had recently been brought to her attention that some rumors were flying around about Jane and Maura being interested in each other, and fellow staff at the BPD were placing bets on when they would announce their relationship. After hearing this, Angela pondered the news. It wasn't exactly surprising to her; from the first time Jane introduced her to Maura, she could see something special. However, she was curious as to why they would keep their relationship from her.

She needed to reassure her daughter that she was in full support of her dating decisions, especially to Maura. After all, Maura was already a daughter to her and she had always dreamed of having a doctor in the family. The most important factor of all, though: her girls made each other happy. Therefore, Angela made reservations for her and Jane at one of the finest italian restaurants in Boston for that night, a place that while fancy would still ensure money in the wallet by the end of a meal.

"Hey, Ma, what's goin' on?"

Angela snapped out of her inner thought process to see Frankie.

"I'm looking for Jane, but I can't seem to find the homicide unit with all of this building construction going on."

"Ah, she's down in the morgue with Maura, actually."

With a thanks and hug to her son, Angela confidently made her way down to the morgue to notify her daughter of their dinner plans.

* * *

><p>"I suppose I should get back upstairs before the guys come trackin' me down," said a disappointed Jane.<p>

"Hm. Don't forget the autopsy results. I'll see you later, right?" Maura asked.

"Yeah." Looking down at Maura, Jane couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have someone so wonderful in her life. Leaning down slightly, Jane gave Maura a sweet, shy peck on the cheek as a goodbye.

"Always so modest," Maura teased with a smile.

"Just wait until we're not in public," Jane teased back, giving her girlfriend a wink.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the morgue just in time to see the lovebirds' interaction in the office, Angela let out a small sound of glee and quickly rushed off before the girls saw her. As soon as she was out of sight, she took out her phone to send a text to Jane.<p>

_Congratulations! You two make an adorable couple. See me during your break- you have dinner reservations with Maura at 8:30 tonight. :) Oh, and don't think either of you are off the hook for keeping this a secret from me. I want details! _

_With love, Ma_


End file.
